Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster
| writer = Daniel Altiere Steven Altiere | screenplay = | story = | director = Brian Levant | starring = Robbie Amell Kate Melton Hayley Kiyoko Nick Palatas Frank Welker | narrated = | music = David Newman | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Brian Gilbert Brian Levant | editor = Eric Osmond | cinematography = Dean Cundey | runtime = 82 minutes | company = Cartoon Network Atlas Entertainment Telvan Productions Nine/8 Entertainment | distributor = Warner Premiere | budget = | network = Cartoon Network | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = ''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins | followed_by = Daphne & Velma | website = }} Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (also known as Scooby-Doo 4 or Scooby-Doo 4: Curse of the Lake Monster) is a 2010 American made-for-television comedy film directed by Brian Levant for Cartoon Network and based on the Saturday morning cartoon series Scooby-Doo by Hanna-Barbera. It is the fourth installment in the ''Scooby-Doo'' live-action film series and a sequel to the 2009 film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, whose cast reprise their roles again here. The film was shot in Santa Clarita, California and Sherwood Country Club in Thousand Oaks, California and premiered on October 16, 2010. Plot School has just ended for the summer, and Velma (Hayley Kiyoko), Shaggy (Nick Palatas), and Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) meet up with Fred (Robbie Amell) and Daphne (Kate Melton) so they can go to meet Daphne's uncle, Thornton "Thorny" Blake V, who has given them summer jobs at his country club in Erie Point. That night at the club's opening party, a huge frog-like monster suddenly appears and wreaks havoc. The gang decides to solve the mystery. They decide to investigate the only person who has ever taken a picture of the lake monster, Mr. Uggins, the lighthouse keeper. He then tells them the story of the lake monster: how when people were first settling Erie Point, an old woman named Wanda Grubwort (who was also a witch) warned them not to come onto her land. They paid no attention to her, so she used her magic staff - which used moonstones as the source of her power - to turn a frog into a horrible monster that attacked the villagers. Wanda was later tried for witchery and burnt at the stake. The next day, Velma shows the others security footage of the lake monster meeting a mysteriously masked figure on the beach. They begin to zoom in on the figure to see its face, but Velma accidentally spills her green tea on the computer and destroys the footage. The next morning, they find Velma unconscious on the beach. Shaggy begins to tell her that he was very worried, but stops when he notices warts on her hand. Velma looks surprised, but guiltily assures them that it's nothing. After they fill her in on the latest monster attack, Daphne says that she saw purple paint on the figure's cloak, and suggests they check out a boat that they saw on the way to Erie Point. Shaggy asks Velma out on a date. Things go well until he lights a match to light some candles. Velma flings herself back in terror, though she is unsure why. Shaggy calls out the waiter, who turns out to be Scooby, who is angry at Shaggy for ignoring him and tries to ruin the date. Scooby bites Shaggy, causing Shaggy to knock over the table and drop the moonstone on the ground that he was going to give to Velma as a surprise. Fred and Daphne go to see the boat. The gang drives to the home of the woman who is Wanda's descendant. They see the witch's figure through the windows, which is a very warty Velma. However, she claims to not be Velma and attacks the gang, knocking them out for a moment. The gang wakes up later and find Mrs. Grubwort, who says that her evil ancestor has possessed Velma. The gang realizes that they missed all the little signs - the warts, Velma's fear of fire, her love of moonstones, and how she spilled the tea on the video of the witch because it was going to show her face - that should have proved Velma was up to something. The woman says that Wanda probably would have gone to the underwater caves. They arrive in the cave and Shaggy bursts out of hiding and commands Velma to stop. Wanda creates three new frog monsters and sends them after the gang, and while Scooby, Fred and Daphne run for their lives, Shaggy stays back and tries to help Velma fight the witch. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne reach a dead end. The lake monsters then burst through the wall. At the same time, Shaggy tries to save Velma by singing her favorite song. Velma joins in, and manages to break free of the witch's control. The ghost of Wanda tries to grab her staff, but Scooby Doo arrives just in time and smashes it into a rock, destroying Wanda and turning the monsters back into frogs. Fred and Daphne reconcile with each other and run back to Shaggy, who is confessing how much he really likes Velma. Velma and Shaggy kiss, but afterwards both agree that they did not feel a single spark, and it's better if they are just friends and they all agree as they do a group hug. Cast * Robbie Amell as Fred * Hayley Kiyoko as Velma * Kate Melton as Daphne * Nick Palatas as Shaggy * Frank Welker as the Voice of Scooby-Doo * Ted McGinley as Uncle Thorny * Richard Moll as Elmer Uggins * Nichelle Nichols as Senator * Marion Ross as Hilda Trowburg * Beverly Sanders as Wanda Grubwort Trailer A short trailer of the film was shown on Cartoon Network on August 1, 2010, depicting Scooby and Shaggy at the beach. Ratings The television premiere drew 5.1 million viewers. Home media The film was released on DVD by Warner Home Video on March 1, 2011. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment distributed the film on Blu-ray Disc. References External links * * * Category:2010 television films Category:2010 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s ghost films Category:2010s prequel films Category:American television films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American ghost films Category:American mystery films Category:American films Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:English-language films Category:Scooby-Doo live-action films Category:Films directed by Brian Levant Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films shot in California Category:Television sequel films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Films scored by David Newman Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera films